¿Quién eres?
by LeCigea FanFiction
Summary: Murasakibara ha sufrido un fuerte accidente automovilístico que le ha dejado con una amnesia temporal que no le hace recordar nada, nadie, excepto su propio nombre y dos minutos del accidente ocurrido. Cada día podrá recordar dos minutos más de aquel penoso día. ¿Podrá recordarlo todo o ya se ha perdido para siempre?


**Por alguna extraña y desconocida razón (?) se me han ocurrido muchas ideas para muchos fanfics últimamente ... Incluso uno de durarara! x knb ._. Bueno, ideas locas mías xD Entre esas ideas locas se me ha ocurrido esto que prometo tendrá final feliz xD claro, si es que lo termino e-e**

* * *

¿Qué haría tú si vieras a tu pareja a tu lado sufrir un accidente? ¿Qué harías tú si vieras como tu pareja caía inconsciente a tu lado? ¿Qué harías tú si recordaras ese día cada vez que miraras tu piel? ¿Qué harías tú si recordaras todo de ese día como si fuera el mismo siempre? ¿Qué harías tú si ves a tu pareja a tu lado en un charco de sangre sin moverse? ¿Qué harías tú si le gritaras su nombre y él no reaccionase? ¿Qué harías tú si vieras a los para-médicos llevárselo? ¿Qué harías tú si sus amigos y familiares te tomara como el centro culpable del accidente? ¿Qué harías tú si comienzas a creer que eres la culpa de ello? ¿Qué harías tú si le vieras postrado en la cama del hospital en peligro, con rasguños y heridas? ¿Qué harías tú si le vieras sonreír y de un momento a otro le vieras ahogarse en su propia sangre? ¿Qué harías tú si te mandaran al psicólogo para dejar de culparte a ti mismo? ¿Qué llegarías a hacer tú físicamente para aguantar el dolor de los insultos? ¿Qué harías tú si hubieses podido evitar todo ello?

Bien. Tal vez efectivamente son muchas preguntas, y es imposible responderte a todas en cuanto las vas leyendo una por una, yo tuve que analizar bien las cosas para poder comprender qué haría en cada situación.

Bien. Responde. Piensa. Analiza. No importa si no tienes pareja, inventa a la persona perfecta y responde todas esas preguntas una por una. No importa realmente cuanto tardes. No hay apuro. Puedo esperar. He esperado por su recuperación por tanto que puedo esperar tus respuestas.

.

¿Listo? ¿Ya? Vale.

Ahora mírate a un espejo, piensa en lo que ves. Ahora mira a tu pareja real o inventada y piensa en lo que ves. Ahora mírate a ti al lado de aquella pareja todos felices en un viaje de vacaciones, para alejarse un poco de la vida en la ciudad, para tener un espacio para ustedes dos solos. Muy feliz, ¿no? Porque estás con aquella persona, porque aquella persona es tu felicidad. Ahora imagina que vas de regreso a los suburbios junto a tu pareja, cantando canciones en el automóvil, felices de poder regresar luego de vacaciones de una semana. Ahora imagina que comienza a llover. Ahora imagina que el cinturón de seguridad de tu pareja de pronto ya no sirve. Ahora, imagina lo que sigue.

Bien. Ahora, imagina que cuando despiertas miras a tu derecha y allí está tu pareja, con vendajes en la frente, en los brazos, y en el pecho. Ahora imagina que te sientas sobre la camilla y lo llamas, pero crees que está tan dormido que no te escucha, entonces no le haces caso. Ahora imagina que al mirar un poco más abajo a la derecha aún, hay notas hechas por un médico, y que por pura curiosidad extiendes tu brazo para tomar aquellas notas, y poder leer lo que acababa de ocurrir, porque no lo recordabas del todo bien. Sólo veías unas imágenes borrosas de lo pasado.

_xx/xx/xxxx_

_El par de pacientes Murasakibara Atsushi (16) y Himuro Tatsuya (17) han llegado esta madrugada de urgencias, a las 02:34 horas exactamente._  
_Ambos fueron atendidos de inmediato y ambos se encontraban inconscientes. Aunque se puede asegurar que el primer paciente estaba en un peor estado que el segundo._  
_Atsushi no presentaba grados de alcohol en la sangre, por lo que aún se nos hace un misterio el cómo ha podido chocar un automóvil con tan brusquedad y salir tan dañado. Traía heridas en ambos brazos, una herida profunda a la altura de las costillas de la derecha y además heridas en su frente. Su estado nos preocupó mucho, por lo que los médicos más experimentados debieron de tratar con él._  
_Y las consecuencias han sido desastrosas. El paciente ha logrado salir con vida de todos los puntos hechos, desinfecciones, vendajes, etcétera. Pero en cuanto despertó a las 07:31 A.M. Le preguntamos un par de cosas. Él no recordaba nada, y no parecía una broma, no recordaba ni a sus familiares, ni al chico que iba con el durante el accidente. Por el momento le hemos diagnosticado una amnesia temporal, aunque no sabemos con exactitud durante cuánto tiempo puede extenderse este problema._

Entonces mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer. ¿Era aquello cierto? ¿era posible? ¿de verdad Atsushi no recordaba nada? ¿de verdad no recordaba a nadie? ¡Joder, era todo mi culpa!

Dejé los papeles de donde los había tomado y me eché a llorar. Y debieron de ser llantos excesivamente fuertes como para alarmar a tantas enfermeras y doctores —puesto que llegaron cerca de cinco enfermeras y tres doctores— a ver lo que me pasaba, y yo no respondía. Sólo lloraba y lloraba desconsolado. Quería que Atsushi se despertara en cualquier momento y me consolara diciendo que todo estaba bien, que fue algo temporal. Pero no era así, él no despertaba.

Y después de tanto llorar me pude calmar con el consuelo de unos amigos que llegaron un par de horas más tarde. Puede que ahora mismo te digas _''Ay, que exagerado, nadie llora por horas.''_ Pues yo si. Porque imagínate lo duro que debe ser que aquella persona con la que eras feliz y llevaban ya casi un año saliendo, lo pierde. Pierde todos esos recuerdos de lo que han pasado, de lo que han vivido juntos, y que no recuerda ni tu nombre. Y tal vez haya alguien tan descerebrado por ahí como para pensar _"no importa, es mejor no recordar las discusiones, ya que todas las parejas discuten"_, en estos momentos, cualquier recuerdo importa, sea una discusión, sea un beso, sea un abrazo. En estos instantes todo importa.

—En realidad ... Me gustaría poder ayudarte pero ...

—Lo sé —respondí bajando la mirada—. Tampoco es necesario que hagas algo

—Eres mi hermano, quiero ayudarte. Porque sé que si me pasara algo similar tú me ayudarías.

No respondí.

—¿Lleva mucho dormido?

—No he hablado con él desde el accidente.

—Al menos iban bien hasta antes del accidente, digo, no estaban discutiendo o algo así ... ¿no?

Tenía razón. En el caso de que esto fuera el término de todo, al menos había terminado bien, y ello me alegra al menos un poco.

—Tienes razón —le dije en voz suave y esbozando una a penas si perceptible sonrisa.

—¿Quieres estar solo?

—No, quiero tu compañía, es lo que más necesito en estos momentos.

—Vale pero ... Igual me sacarán de aquí dentro de un rato más.

—Pero te necesito hasta ese entonces.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se acercó hasta darme un abrazo. Eran momentos como esos en los que agradecía haberme hecho amigo de Taiga en cuanto le vi vagando por las calles de América. Eran momentos como esos en los que agradecía el tener a un hermano de brazos fuertes conmigo para consolarme en estos momentos tan difíciles. Porque si, eran momentos completamente complicados para mi, ¿cómo hablaría con Atsushi ahora?, la verdad es que ni la más remota idea.

Entonces una voz chilló por todo el cuarto, voz que pude notar que fue callada por algo, o por alguien. Y al apartarme del abrazo de mi hermano, pude verlos: Generación milagrosa, o al menos una parte de ésta; Kise Ryouta y Midorima Shintarou. El rubio natural que les agregaba el "Cchi" a todos los apellidos de las personas que respetaba, o que eso decía él. Y por el otro lado la zanahoria tsundere de los tiros más perfectos de Teiko. El mejor anotando, como algunos decían. Aunque eso depende, creo yo.

—¡Hi-Himurochi! ¡¿te encuentras bien?! Aich ... Qué cosas digo, estás con vendas y todo —pareció dudar, tal vez no quería decir algo incorrecto en momentos como éstos. Taiga sólo le fulminaba con la mirada—. Como sea, ¡¿ya estás mejor?! —volvió a chillar y Taiga le cubrió los labios con la mano.

—Morado durmiendo —fue lo único que susurró el peli-rojo antes de quitar su mano de los labios contrarios.

—Oh, Murasakibarachi~ ¿cómo se encuentra él?

Fue entonces cuando recordé el informe médico y mis manos rápidamente se transformaron en puños fuertes regalando una falsa sonrisa hacia los ex-generación milagrosa.

—Él ... Aún no se ha despertado, buen sueño que debe de estar teniendo mi pequeño gigante —dije tratando de sonar divertido y relajado. Pero al parecer no fue así, puesto que los tres chicos frente a mi me miraron con duda. Y finalmente el chico de aqullos anteojos frunció el ceño y se arregló éstos.

—A mi no me vienes a mentir —fue lo único que dijo aquella grave y fuerte voz que resonó en el cuarto, casi como si las partículas del sonido hicieran un eco en la habitación. Pero el eco en una habitación cerrada es físicamente hablando, imposible.

—Midorimachi ssu~ mantén la calma, Murasakibarachi sólo está dormido.

—Es que tú no lo sabes, Ryouta —dijo una vez más la zanahoria de casi dos metros de alto, volviendo a acomodarse aquellas gafas con su mano izquierda— ¿Saben lo que realmente le pasó a nuestro come-dulces? —dijo aquella fuerte voz con el semblante serio.

—Por favor, Midorima ... —mi voz sonaba débil y entrecortada por mis llantos.

—No quieres que lo diga porque sabes que es tú culpa.

—Nadie tuvo la culpa ssu~ fue un accidente~ además, dudo que Himurochi quiera hacerle mal a su pareja ssu~.

—Himuro si quería hacerle mal.

—Mientes —resonó la voz de mi hermano.

—¿Seguro? Te contaré lo que me han dicho los padres de Murasakibara —aclaró su voz y yo sin dejar de llorar me abracé a mis piernas fuertemente. Me dolían los brazos puesto que éstos estaban heridos. Pero en realidad poco y nada me importaba. Porque ese dolor no se podría comparar al de tener que escuchar aquello de nuevo.

Si, de nuevo. Porque sus padres ya habían hablado conmigo antes de que Taiga llegara. Y me culparon de todo. Si, de todo. Me culparon sobre el accidente siendo que ellos realmente no sabían la verdad de los hechos, porque ellos no estuvieron allí. Me dijeron que Atsushi había chocado porque yo le quitaba la concentración de manejar hablando, y que como él es amable no me hizo callar.

Son un verdadero par de imbéciles como para creer aquello. Porque el Atsushi que yo conozco no es así. Me hace callar a veces y me da las razones, y yo comprendo, y ninguno se enoja con el contrario. Porque así es la relación que nosotros dos llevamos. Es una relación tranquila en la que ambos decimos lo que queremos o sentimos en el momento justo. Por lo que si él quería que yo me callara, yo iba a hacerlo.

Y a mi cada vez más me costaba aceptar el hecho de que mi amado come-dulces había perdido toda su memoria y todos sus recuerdos. No conmigo, sino conmigo y con todos sus conocidos. Era algo difícil de comprender y yo aún no he terminado de tragarme todo este cuento. Sigo pensando que prono él despertará y me dirá que todo fue una pequeña broma.

Y esto fue lo que aquella zanahoria parlante les contó al rubio y al as de Seirin. Y yo no dejaba de llorar en silencio apretando mis piernas.

Ryouta y Kagami se mostraban impresionados luego de que la zanahoria dijera todo lo que le habían dicho los padres de Atsushi. Mas seguían abrazándome, ambos con tal fuerza que mis llantos poco a poco se fueron callando.

Y una vez que mis llantos se hubiesen apagado por completo y entre los dos ya me hubiesen secado las lágrimas. Apreté cierto botón sobre el mueble que era color rojo y al instante llegó una enfermera, preguntando qué era lo que me había pasado. Yo sólo apunté a la zanahoria andante y dije _''Me está molestando.''_ Entonces ella llamó a un par de guardias los cuales al instante comenzaron a llevarse al peli-verde como si de un loco a un manicomio se tratara.

—¡Oigan! ¡Suéltenme!

—Midorimacchi parece loco ssu~ —agregó el rubio mientras que con la mano se despedía del chico del horóscopo y una risa leve escapaba de mis labios por ello.

Aquel comentario por parte del rubio se sintió realmente reconfortante, de esos comentarios que hacen tus amigos o conocidos para hacerte sentirte mejor al instante, aunque de seguro que la zanahoria no se había sentido así de bien. Como fuera, espero que no lo vuelvan a dejar entrar mientras que Asushi esté en este hospital.

* * *

**OnO ¿Qué tal? ¿Asqueroso, verdad? Si, lo sé, pero debía escribirlo.**

**Well~ como sea, espero que les haya gustado y yo ya me voy a escribir el segundo capítulo, sayo~**


End file.
